pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (anime)
Dawn (ヒカリ Hikari), is one of the newest members of the Pokemon series. She is one of the many people that travel with Ash on his many adventures, this time through the Sinnoh region. Dawn is only 10 years old and has decided to pursue the coordinator path during her Pokémon career just like her mom, Johanna. In Anime Dawn made her debut in the first episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Following a Maiden's Voyage!. In this episode she met Ash's Pikachu after it had temporaily escaped from Team Rocket. Returning Pikachu to Ash would be how she met him and began to travel with him. Now Dawn, Ash and Brock travel together throughout the Sinnoh region in the Diamond and Pearl series. Dawn is a very confident person, when she makes a mistake she will often quickly recover and strive to do better. Sometimes she can be a little overconfident though, and it may cause her to make a mistake. Despite this, Dawn is carefree and is always confident in her abilities, even from the beginning of her journey. Dawn will usually say the phrase, "No need to worry", to which her Mother views this as a cause to worry more. Dawn's Mother, Johanna, gave Dawn her very first ribbon in the first episode and now Dawn keeps it with her as a good-luck charm. Dawn seems to be more fixated on her appearance then the other two main female characters Misty and May. In an episode, Dawn would refuse to show herself to Ash and Brock until she straitened out her bed hair. She will also brush her hair thoroughly before appearing on T.V.. Dawn also seems to have some talent in designing, as she designed a series of outfits for the Hearthome Collection and Buneary's outfit. For a while, Dawn seemed to be on a losing streak, losing in the appeal round of her competitions two times in a row. Though learning that the Gym Leader Maylene had similar problems and confidence issues she agreed to battle her in the episode Crossing The Battle Line!. Though she lost this battle, it motivated her to train harder and she did. She eventually would go on to win the Wallace Cup, defeating May in the process. From here on Dawn currently has three ribbons and is strongly pursuing her goal. Pokémon Current * Piplup * - Buneary - Lopunny * Pachirisu * → Aipom → Ambipom * → → Swinub → Piloswine → Mamoswine Traded * Buizel (traded for Aipom with Ash) Temporary Pokémon * Grimer * Dodrio * Sharpedo Voice Actresses *'English': Emily Jenness *'Japanese': Megumi Toyoguchi Trivia *Dawn is an only child. *Dawn's bike was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, a sort of on-going gag that has been used with the other two girls, Misty and May. *Dawn is the only person that has traveled with Ash that, so far, has not trained a Flying-Type Pokémon. (Excluding Max due to him being underage) Category:CharactersCategory:Female Characters